Rain and Tears
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Before Order of The Phoniex, Fred and Geroge find Hermione crying. In the Rain.


**Rain and Tears **

**Summary: During the summer before Order of The Phoniex. Fred and George see Hermione crying. In the rain FW\HG\GW triangle **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

It was a hot, muggy, rainy summer's evening at the Burrow, and Fred and George Weasley were in thier room, deciding who will be thier next victim for thier newest prank.

"How about Hermione?" George suggested

Fred pondered the thought, He and George have liked Hermione since her first year, so it was hard not to say no. "Sure. Why Not"

"Excellent" Geroge smiled, then glancing out the window, his smile faded. "Hey Fred look" He motioned his brother

Fred apporached the window, and gasped "it's Hermione"

He was right, Hermione was standing in the hard, cold, pounding rain, crying her eyes out it looked like.

"Come on" George said rushing out the door, with Fred right behind. They slammed the door opened, not caring they would wake thier mother.

"Hermione!" They called.

The brunette looked, her hair sticking to her fragile skin, tears and rain drops were falling, her pink lips showed. Beautiful, but sad.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Fred asked sitting next to the brunette, wiping her tears.

"Ron. Ron..... Cheated on me with Lavender" She finally sobbed.

"How terrible. That arse!" George said

"Yeah." Hermione sighed, blush creeping up on her face.

She turned her head away from them, and looked up at the sky. The rain pouring down more than ever on her already damp hair, She didn't care rain was a sign of sorrow for her.

They sat in silence for what seemed for an eternity, when Hermione broke the silence; "Thanks, for comforting me. I'm going to get to bed" She walked inside the burrow, and shut the door shut.

The twins blinked at the spot where Hermione has been, and then George said "We shouldn't pull the prank, come on mate let's go to bed, we'll tell Hermione how we feel in the morning."

"Ok, let's go."

The twins went inside, went upstairs, put on dry PJS, and went to bed.

"Good night George."

"Goodnight Fred"

And with that the only sound they could hear that night was the sound of the impensive rainfall.

**The Next Morning **

Fred and George woke up the next morning, everything in the burrow was quiet, Fred & George crept into Ginny's room, where Hermione stays, she was sleeping peacefully, the sound of her breathing and heartbeat sent chills down thier spines.

They crept into thier room, and got dressed and went downstairs, and to thier dismay saw Ron snogging Lavender, it looked like he was practiclly sucking her mouth off.

"AHEM!" Fred and George faked coughed, which seperated them.

"Oh hey, guys." Ron smiled

"Hi." Lavender smiled a warm smiled

"Hey." They said sourly " We need to talk to Ron, for a sec."

They dragged Ron by the arm to a dark corner of the kitchen so Lavender couldn't hear.

"Ok, look Ron, we saw Hermione out in the rain last night, do you have something to do with it?" Fred asked

"Uhh. well Uhmmm. funny story actually." Ron sttutered

"Ok, we're listening." George frowned crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ok, you see Hermione and I got into a big fight, and we broke up, and I found Lavender, and we clicked, again."

Fred and George stood thier blinking in disbelief; "That's Not what Hermione told us"

"Yeah, she told us you CHEATED on her with Lavender"

"what, Hermione's lying, My story's the right one." Ron lied

"Yeah, right Ronald, we know you. You lie ALOT, so don't try now." George snapped.

Ron blinked three times, then finally got up, and walked away from them without a word, and grabbed Lavender by the hand as thier fingers intertwined, then they walked out the front door, and Ron slammed the door behind them, leaving the twins alone.

"Great, Ron's telling us a different story, liar." Fred mumbled

"Yeah, sometimes I wish he wasn't our brother" George mumbled

"Ditto. Let's go wake up Hermione."

"Ok."

**Later That Afternoon......Backyard **

Hermione sighed as she sat on the swing, her hair blowing in the wind, tears falling on her tighs of her jeans, she was so into her thoughts that she didn't even hear Ginny come out.

"Hermione"

Hermione literally jumped three feet in the air before she replied; "Ginny you scared me half to death"

"Sorry, oh and I heard about Ron being an arse"

"yeah, totally don't want to talk about it"

"Oh, well come in for lunch. Mum said"

Hermione watched as Ginny went back into Burrow, then followed suit.

Hermione slowly sat down, but it didn't seem she wasn't that hungry, after Mrs. Weasley served her, she passed, and went upstairs.

Fred and George watched her, then reacted. "Be right back"

**Ginny's room..... **

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ron if it's you then-"

"Chill Granger, it's just us." George smiled watching the brunette.

She slowly got up, and walked towards them, and hugged them tight.

"Thanks."

"For what."

"Being there for me, when Ron wasn't!"

And then She fell asleep with them on Ginn'y bed, and not waking up for the rest of the day, and Hermione now knows that rain and tears don't mix.

THE END

**DONE! YAY **


End file.
